forever hold your peace
by edward.cullen.luv
Summary: mike tries to crash bella's wedding? FUN! read and review! virtual cookies available for reviews! kinda OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hair? Check. Outfit? Check. Underwear? Crap.

I hurried to get ready, this was finally the day I would tell Bella I was in love with her. It probably wasn't the best time, but someone had to crash the wedding. I tried to be like Cullen making my voice smooth but usually I just sounded like a cheap jay leno imitator. I didn't gel my hair anymore, actually I made it extra messy. Just for Bella.

Was I the only one who hadn't given up. Eric crashed at prom when she saw Edward with Bella and Tyler got dissed by Edward on Charlie's front porch. But I wasn't going to be like that. I was strong, smart, AND sexy. Bella was all mine. Her beautiful features carved pictures in my mind.hmmm. she was gorgeous even that night when sam uley found her in the forest, Edward left her and she still forgave him!

You are cool, and hot. I kept telling myself. I tried to walk smoothly down the sidewalk to the church, my stupid black shoes made it a little difficult. The streets were filled with roses and flowers, probably alice's doing. OUCH! What was that?

" sorry mikey!" jessica's white car pulled up next to me and lauren opened the door to grab the ball they had just thrown at my head.

"what do you want jess?" I asked, annoyed. She sipped her soda non-chalantly . I sighed heavily.

"I just wanted to know were you were going snookie, don't be mad."

" To Bella's wedding."

"NO! mike her wedding already started, you cannot interrupt a wedding! Its un-christian!"

I kept walking.

There it was, the church. My love was only seconds away, almost getting married to Cullen.

The minister spoke" If you have any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I burst through the doors." BELLA! I love you I want to be with you for the rest of my life and more. I want you to be the mother of my kids and make me meals every night!"

She stood, mouth agape staring at me. By this time I had made my way to the alter.

Cullen had a wide grin on his face. " The wedding is tomorrow , mike. This is the rehearsal."

"oh." Was all I managed to say before gallons of blood rushed to my face.


	2. Author's note!

I don't own twilight!! Blah, blah, blah.

Like it? Hate it? Review!

Should I continue?

Love, love, love,

Miss Anna3


	3. kissy face!

**I dont own twilight, blah, blah, blah.**

**should i make another chap? review aand read!!**

Oh. I felt awkward, pained and suddenly I let waves of black wash over me.

Everything was silent when I woke, the only thing I saw was Edward and Bella kissing in the front of the chapel. I looked to my left and right unnoticeably. No one was there. Wow bella looks really great today, I thought to myself. Suddenly Cullen sprang up and watched me, likehe knew what I had thought. Weird.

"ouch, what happened?" I asked, though I knew the exact answer.

" you tried too crash my wedding." Bella said not as annoyed as I would've thought she'd be.

Cullen fought back a smile and bella bit her lip and looked away.

"yeah, um listen Bella-"

" its fine mike,"

" so…" I started in my 'edward/ jay leno' voice." Do you love me? You cant seriouisly get married to Edward!"

" no. and well, actually mike, im marrying Edward wether you like it or not.sorry." her usually gentle brown eyes were hard, but her voice was soft." But can you do me a favor and not attack me with a chainsaw and try to break us up tomorrow on my wedding day, please?"

" umm, yeah, I'll try. But I don't really know if the kid from La Push will come and steal Bella on his motorcycle, Cullen." I laughed shakily. Bella smiled a warm, cute smile.

"don't worry. I _hope_ he won't."

She pecked me lightly on the cheek while Cullen played absentmidedly with a strand of her hair.

YES! BAM! MMHHMM! IM THE MAN!BELLA KISSED ME!!Cullen glared at me.

I hopped up. " I know you are in love with me bella!! I wont give up. I'll be your second husand!"

"what happened to edward?"

"something." I smiled evilly. I fiercely pressed my lips against her and when she opened her mouth to prostest I shoved my tounge in.

Her arms flailed trying to get me off." Feisty."

I ran out the church, looking back at a flabbergasted bella and angry and laughing Edward Cullen.

"SCORE!!"

I ran all the way home, making my way to the computer. Tyler and eric definetly were going to hate me for frenching her. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahhahaha.

**so evil isnt he?**

Bella, my Bella. Beautiful, smart and GORGUS!! Oh man, I was starting to sound like all those gay fashion designers. Ugh.

Go mike. Go mike. Go mike. Mmhmm.

"hi honey how was your day?" my mom asked me.

" great, just great," I said as I rushed to my computer screen.

**sorry it was so short! review and get a virtual cookie& a long chappie next time! sorry mike is slightly OOC.**


	4. oh emm gee!

**dont own twilight blah, blah, blah.**

555-867-5309 is the number i dialed on my phone to call my dorky, geeky, chess club friends.

"Hello?" Eric answered

"hey eric, its mike."

"oh, hi mike."

" just frenched bella!!"

"omg.I wish i was you."

"mmhmm. i know, im so fabulous, but i think cullens going to try to kick my ass.i wont let him, though. im too cool for that."\

"sure you are."

" She was a good kisser."

"she kissed back?"

"not exactly..."

"what??"

"i kissed her and then she tried to talk and i put my toungue in her mouth. cool huh?"

"idiot."

"what?"

"Cullen and his brothers are going to beat you to a pulp."

"nuh-uh."

"yeah-huh."

"whatever. im going to break up with jessica, again."

"bye."

I pressed the tiny little buttons on my cell phone.

555-067-9345

"Hello? Mikey!!"

"jess, hi." i said blankly.

"whats the matter honey bear? did you get a big boo boo?"

"were over."

"cute joke hun."

"no seriously."

" What!!"

"well..."

"i hate you Mike Fig newton!!"

"Stop saying my full name. its sorta emmbarrissing."

"MIKE FIG NEWTON."

"stop."

"I'm at the mall. Everyone knows your name know! MIKE FIG NEWTON!"

i pressed the end button, and decided to call bella.

555-308-7190

"hello?" her sweet, beautiful voice said.

"bella. Its mike."

"i hate you." the phone line went dead.

**Okay, not my best chapter, but i was rushed, so sorry, ill try to do a better one next. R&r!**

**I need 10 or more Reviews to continue!!**


	5. date night

**:) i dont own twilight.**

"mike! you have a phone call!" my mom called down from our kitchen.

"kay, ill be right down!" i yelled, still overwhelmed.

i grabbed the phone out her soapy hands.

"Hello?" i asked.

"hi, mike. its bella."she said.

"hey..."

"well, um yeah. sorry the last phone call was a charade, edward was in the room.i was just wondering..."

her voice was sweet and seductive.

"what?"

"if maybe you'll take me on a date,"

"um-um-yeahh!! of course, i'll meet you on the la push beach?"

"no!" she cried." how about.. the lodge!?"

"uh, yeah. sure. By the way.."

"yeah?"

"your a great kisser."

"i'm good at _Everything._love you_._see you later_._"

"yeah."

"mike,"

"yeah?"

"maybe i'll show you my new outfit tonight.."

"sure.."

i hung up the phone. my life was complete. i was dating bella behind her gorgeous fiance's back and she was being all sexy. Score!

i shaved my peach fuzz and combed my hair, i pulled on denim jeans and a bright green polo. this was my turn to be in the 'lime'light. i laughed at my un-funny pun. i asked my mom if i could use her caar, so bella would be impressed. i mean, what girl wants to date a guy witha van? noone. now it was my turn to impress Bella.

I saw her old truck in the side lot, i supposed she was still in it. so i knowcked on the window. she opened the door immediatly.

"hi mike,"she said smiling. than i noticed what she was wearing. barely nothing, purple and silk. hallelujah!

"h--h-h-hi." i stuttered nonintelligently.

"mike.. i was hoping we could go somewhere OTHER than the lodge.."

MY LUCK!" sure."

"how bout this littl meadow i know..."

"Hell yes."

we drove for 20 minutes when we came to a little trail, but she didnt take the trail, or say anything. she wondered into the forest, thats when i noticed her thong. it'd been 5 miles, when i noticed she turned. i turned after her, she had layed herself on the smooth grass. I layed down by her. she shifted all of her bodyweight to the status of hovering 2 millimeters over me.

"sorry. i have to go get something. be right back" she said in her sexy voice.. thats when i noticed him coming towards me.

"Edward?" i gasped.

"Hello Mike."his voice sounded.

"what are you..?"

"you really thought that bella would actually do that? the day before her wedding?"

"i um?"

bella reaappeared wearing edward's tan jacket.looking thouroughly embarrassed.

"Wrong choice." Edward said in his velvet tone.

**CLIFFY! i'll continue tommorow. dinner's ready, and im hungry.**


	6. Torture

"Wrong choice." his voice was hard and clear. i had just begun to realize, Bella, Sweet, beautiful Bella, just set me up.eh, i could forgive her and i was sure of 3 things that moment.

1. i wouldnt ever get to see bella in anything other than the purple longerie she was wearing. tear, tear.

2.The Cullens were going to kick my ass.

3. the one i hated the most, my hair would get messed up.

The eldest, and bulkiest of the Cullen brothers,grabbed onto the collar of my white shirt, pulling me off the ground.

"nobody frenches my sissy." he said smiling." Not even edward."

Edward growled and Rosalie laughed as edward came over and punched me in the face. No, i wasnt bleeding. that was a good thing. Jasper Hale came over to me, and i suddenly felt overwhelmed with sorrow.

"Sorry!!" I exclaimed.

"Mike, i am going to kill you. so sorry."Edward said smoothly.

"ahh!" i screeched." oh emm gii!really?"my hand covered my mouth like a fourteen year old girl.

"no." he laughed."but i am going to kick your ass."

"eh, i was expecting that."i shrugged.

"Wait-" bella started.Was she really coming to my rescue?"kick him in the head for me dear?"

no, she wasn't.

all 3 of the cullen boys shrugged, then came at me. That was when blackness over took me.

i woke up somewhere Horrible, nasty, Terrible. The walls were pink and frilly, with pictures of Michael Kors runway outfits, and AHH! PINK LIPSTICK. the room all in all scared me, but there was one brightside, a picture of bella in the picture frame next to me. i realized i was tied up in some sort of torture room, oh wait.. nope. this was Alice Cullen's Room. The words Alice painted the walls in different colors, either that or Jasper Hale was much more obsessed with his girlfriend than i thought. i was tied up in...Pink metal chains? this was weird, actually beyond weird this was CREEPY.

"oh, hi, mike. you're awake."Alice cullen's voice interrupted.

i nodded, slight confused. She looked stunning in a strapless dress with silver embroidery on the top and a low cut back, the bottom half was a hoop skirtwith parts of the fabric pinned up in places with diamonds.

"Sorry, we going to lock you here until after the wedding. Bella and edward dont want you messing anything up."

i gasped and tried to struggle out of the metal chains.

"They wont move." alice informed me.

"Where's Bella?" i asked, stuttering.

"At the Chapel. Looking Fabulous due to moi!"

"this isnt very torture-ish." i lied.

" oh, okay. how about... Edward and Bella's room?"

I shook my head vigorously. but alice wheeled my chair to the room at the farthest end of the hall to a room with lush gold carpet and one bed. Only one, bed. that disturbed me. That'd mean... oh god! this really was torture. A Large picture of Edward and Bella hung on a wall, and there were a gazillion Cds, all old fashioned.

"There's one more thing..." she smiled and brought the one person i didnt want to see rigght now into the room. Jessica Stanley.

"Mike!" She ran over and kisseed my cheek. i winced. Her bright red lipstick was probably in a smudge on my face."Alice said you wanteed to lay a game. you know where im the cop and i'm innterogating you!"

"Yes, yes, i did."she laughed."now, i've got a wedding to attend."

Okay, yea, the Cullen's house really was torture.

"so, Mike. where were you on the 2nd of june in 1989?"

"coming out of my mom's... nevermind." that question was as disturing as the video my mom made me watch of my birth.

"ooh. i bet you were the cutest tootest baby, honeybear."

"uh-yeah..."

"Well, where were you on yesterday?"

"Frenching Bella."

She slapped me.

"MIKE! i hate your ugly fricking guts!"

she walked out of the room, and presumeably to her car. Now i was all alone in a torture chamber, while the girl i loveed was getting married to Edward Cullen. I was mad and i used my super spideey powers to break the chains.

**Readers: REALLY?**

well, no not really.i said to the screaming fan girls sitting at their computer, reading this particular fanfiction.

**okay guys, please give me ideas for how he'll break the chains and get to bella's wedding. thanks! R&R!**

**love,love,love**

**Anna**


	7. ugh another's author note?

** Dearest readers,**

** i will try to update in the next few days, and dont worry, if im using the idea you posted you will get credit. i've gotten alot of good ideas but some dont work due to, the fact that they're metal chains and its a office rolling chair.**

**i'm thinkking of writing a new story so please tell me which one you think i should do...**

**much more than.. popcorn?**

**Bella, the only girl who HATES edward Cullen, works at the snack counter of the movie theater when school player edward tries to make a move, will bella fall for it?**

_My twilight_

_ 16 year old Lucy has been sexually abused her whole life, when she moves to new hampshire with her gradparents. can she find some who really loves her in such a small town?_

Beautiful liar

Bella swan ran away from her perfect life, she had rich parents a good house and a boyfriend, but she realized that she wanted something more than money and jewelry.

**love,**

**anna.:)**


	8. Sweet Escape

**Please no hate mail to me for not getting this chapter posted for 2 months.**

**Thanks to... Shinobi Shinigomi**** for giving me the idea!**

**clap-clap-clap.**

This was my dead end, Bella was getting married, I was tied up in Edward's house and my nose itches really badly. The chains were thin so thin the looked like you could cut right through them, though I knew there was no knife in site and I hadn't finished enough pull ups. I looked around the room, eyeing something that could help me get out of these chains.

Nothing more than a bed, desk full of make up and a picture of Bella and the Cullens in what seemed like Italy. They were all smiling and holding a thumbs up next to a man with flaky and whait skin and long dark hair. Bed spreads couldn't cut through chains and I would never destroy the picture, so I went for the makeup.

I eyed the table from afar, gazing intently on anything sharp or pointy. My eyes rested on a pair of tweezers and a nail file. I was only a few feet away, how hard could it be to grab the stupid things? It shouldn't be much worse than simply reaching for them with...with... Oh crap! I had forgotten I was tied up in a chair. What else could I use though? The only loose thing was my head.

I reached in a giraffe like fashion towards the table. I pushed and pushed my neck until it couldn't go any farther. My chair tipped and I found myself on the ground, with a broken chair. Duh, Mike its a wooden chair! I was soon filled with joy. Joy about the chair breaking, Joyous that I had a chance to get to Bella, Joy that I could go over and pick up the tweezers with my mouth.

I worked tying to pull the chains off. My unsuccessful attempts brought me down. The tweezers weren't working and my thoughts went to the nail file.

The file was sliver and pink and it reminded me of my mom. Actually, I tried to clear this out of my head because if my mom ever found out what I was doing, well, lets just say it wouldn't be pretty.

It tasted unusally salty, I wondered what from. Nails weren't salty tasting, I'd know. I was a chronic nail-biter until 7th grade. I again shaved little pieces of metal off taking a huge amount of time.

Eventually the chain broke, I was free!

Joy surged through me. maybe I had a chance, just a small little chance of winning her back. I rushed down the stairs and Into a room, who's room was it? It was the same room I was in a while ago, Edward's room. I ran and ran and ran and hit something. A stack of CDs, all great bands too. But I'd hate to admit that Edward had good music taste. A few were broken, not too many though. Just one that said Debussy and one that said Bella's lullaby. Probably nothing of much importance. I ran down the stairs to the foyer and out the door.

Then I realized, I was miles from the chapel and I didn't have a car. I then spotted a kid driving down the road, dressed up in a tux. He looked like that kid who was flirting with Bella from the Reservation. His car didn't look like a dress-up car, an old Rabbit. Too old, couldn't he get something newer?

No matter how old the car, I put my thumb up like a hitchhiker.

"Hey, could give me a ride?" I asked as he pulled up.

" Um, where are you going? 'Cause I have a wedding to crash." His husky voice said.

"Oh My God. Are you serious, me too!"

"Sweet. Is it Bella's?"

"Duh."

"Don't duh, me."

I pulled the door open and get into the passenger's side seat.

"what do you think you're doing, exactly?" He asked me with a snobby tone to his voice.

"Um, getting in." I replied casually.

" In the back."

"Nobody's sitting up here." I pointed this out.

" Yeah-huh."

"Who?"

"My imaginary friend, Lenny. He's a shape shifter, and sometimes he turns into a werewolf. Creepy, huh?"

"Unusally." With that, I climbed into the back seat and did the seatbelt.

We drove and talked about how we loved Bella and drove some more.

"She's hot." I said

"I know, If I don't get her, I'm gonna like imprint on a newborn baby or something." he shrugged.

"What's imprinting?" COnfusing.

"Well when a werewolf-like stalker starts to love a person she doesn't even know, folllows them around and threatens said girl's parents to hand her over..." He ranted on for a long time.

"Cool. Can I imprint on someone?"

"Are you a werewolf?"

"I was two years ago for Halloween."

"Okay, you can just put that costume on, and then follow a little girl in a tutu home, steal her candy and tell her you love her."

"Sweet, I've done that before."

Until I saw the chapel, Was I happy again. Bella was just walking into the church, glorious brown hair flowing in waves. He eyes sparkled as Charlie grabbed her arm to escort her.

She was so beautiful. Her lips were painted in pink and sparkles and flowers were pinned her hair.

**Okay, so that was that. Next chapter will be the last because I wanna. I'm sorry if you wanted more, but good things have to come to an end.**

**Thanks,  
Anna.**


	9. oh moin Deiu translator on google

**The last chapter that I have decided to dedicate to my bestest friend, Katie.**

**She is AMAZING!**

**Just so you all know, this will be short. Cause its THE END.**

Jacob had turned the radio on pretty loud and the jingly tune of I've been workin' on the railroad blasted through my ears.

I could see Bella now, she was just entering the chapel in a long, flowy, lacy dress. Jacob blurted out the words of the song into my ears.

I couldn't take it any longer, she was much too tempting for her own good.

My hand grabbed the cold handle of Jacob's VolksWagon, I turned it was pushed myself out onto the hard, black street. I rolled and rolled until I was on the damp grass.

Yeah, I most likely looked like crap.

"Dude, what the fu-"Jacob said and was cut off by the smooth sound of Row, Row, Row your boat coming on his station.

He would be distracted for a while.

I ran my scrawny fingers through my perfectly spiked hair and caught a few leaves, shook myself to get rid of all the stuff on my clothes and walked in the cooolest fashion I could manage to the chapel doors.

I could hear the organ play "here comes the bride" when a giant, yellow swarm of wasps flew around my head. To these small creatures, I was deathly allergic.

They poked every inch of my skin, covering it in red bumps. I broke out in hives and felt pain surge through my entire body.

"Ouch!" I screamed repeatedly.

By the time I was finally free, there was a couple coming towards me. One with dark, long hair and purple eyes, the man had light blonde hair.

"Raoul?" The woman asked the man.

"Est-ce que je suis le seul qui voit le garçon de zombi ?" He replied, in a scared sort of way. It sucked that I didn't know french.

"oh mon Dieu." this was really starting to freak me out.

"oui."

The words I made out were zombie and yes.

The dark woman came towards me.

"Oh mon Dieu!! Une zombi!!"

The couple picked me up, threw me in their trunk and and drove far, far. I could tell cause I'd been in the car for twenty hours. Yup, glow in the dark watches were amazing.

when I woke up. I was in Alabama. Man, I hate Alabama. The couple threw me out of the car and sped far off. Not like it mattered much anymore.

It was at that precise moment that I decided to spend the entire rest of my life stalking little children.

So, I started walking and after so many ( ten minutes) hours, I stopped and went into a gas station I saw.

"Yelloo?" An old crinkly man said from behind the counter.

"Hi. I need to get a time machine, go back about 20 hours."

"yup,yup,yup. I knew a man who said a lil somethin' bout time travlen. He said.. uhh i dunno but it made a difference."

-oN ISLE ESME!!-

"Edward, what happened to mike?"

"I had some friends take him to Alabama."

"Ohmigosh. I love you!"

**THE END.**

**This was very possibly the suckiest thing i've ever wrote.**


End file.
